


Casual Affair

by minkeys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: Kibum and Minho can't stand each other. Kibum is the openly pansexual star dancer at school and Minho is the captain of the soccer team and a preacher's son to boot. It seems like it's in their blood to butt heads, but all that passion must be good for something else, right?





	Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever watched kibum's born to shine stage and thought "that man knows how to give some good fucking dick" ?
> 
> me too so heres 10 fuckin k of it bc the world needs more sub! minho 
> 
> enjoy~

Minho doesn't know why he came here.

He looks around Kibum's loft and feels his stomach twist and turn itself up until he feels like he's going to puke. There's no way he should be feeling like this, just like there's no reason for him to be with Kibum alone this late.

 _I need to leave. I've got to get out of here, this was a_ mistake _and I can't let this happen-_

Minho's all prepared to grab his jacket and shoes and run, but he hears footsteps coming from the kitchen and now it's too late, he's trapped. Minho turns around and sees Kibum with two bottles of water and is suddenly immensely grateful. He doesn't know when he got so thirsty, but the bottle gives him something to focus on that isn't Kibum's intense gaze.

"Sit down, Minho."

He desperately wants to, but he still feels like he'll run the second he gets movement back to his legs.

Kibum seems to anticipate this and places a firm hand on Minho's shoulder, leading him to the couch and kindly guiding him to a seat.

For a moment he feels his nerves dissipate, but Minho refuses to think of why. Then Kibum's hand is on his thigh and the nerves -not butterflies, he's an _adult_ \- are back in full force.

"Why did you come here, Minho?" Kibum asks. "It's awfully late after all."

The faux innocence is practically dripping from Kibum's mouth and Minho is wondering how he's not choking on it.

The image of Kibum choking on his words suddenly becomes Kibum choking on something else and Minho knows his face is bright red by the way Kibum coos at him like he's a fucking puppy.

"Aren't you cute," Kibum sighs, rubbing his thumb over Minho's reddened cheekbone.

Minho's jaw clenches and for a moment he wants to snap at Kibum's hand caressing his face, but the attention feels so nice.

“So what is it, tough guy? You wanna borrow my history homework? Or maybe you just stopped in to say hello, in which case, _hi_.” Kibum croons, running his fingers through Minho’s hair.

Minho refuses to answer, looking anywhere but at Kibum. If he can just keep his cool he might be able to come out on top here, in more ways than one. Kibum seems annoyed by his silence and tightens his fingers in Minho’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Minho’s jaw drops at the initial pain, but can't deny the warmth pooling in his stomach.

“What exactly are you expecting here Choi? You thought you'd just come in here and I'd be throwing myself over the nearest flat surface begging you to fuck me?” Kibum teases. “Is that it?”

"Fuck you,” Minho whispers. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. This wasn't how Minho planned it, not that he had much of a plan in the first place, but still.

Kibum giggles, loosening his grip for a moment. For some reason, this doesn't instill any hope in Minho that things might be going his way. If anything, he misses the feeling.

"That's what you want, is it? You want to fuck me?"

Kibum speaks like he's asking if Minho wants chicken or beef ramyeon for dinner and it makes Minho's blood boil. Minho is practically vibrating in place and Kibum looks like he doesn't have a care in the world.

He leans in and lets his nose rest against Minho's temple, his lips dangerously close to Minho's ear.

“Say it, then." Kibum whispers. "Tell me how much you want to stuff me with your cock. Tell me how you're going to hold me down and make me _beg_ for it. Come on, tough guy. If that's what you want then you better convince me." He feels Kibum's breath at his nape and it causes the hairs there to stand straight up. "Unless that's not what you want. Unless you want _me_ to make _you_  beg, to make _you_ lie there and take it, hmm?"

Minho chokes like he's just been punched in the gut.

Kibum hums, satisfied with Minho nearly choking on his own tongue.

"You can't say it, can you? Won't let yourself admit you want the faggot on the dance team to fuck you til you cry, hmm?"

"I would never-" Minho shouts, before he's cut off by a dismissive hand.

"Yes, I know _you_ would never call me that," Kibum says. "But some of your neanderthal friends on the soccer team do and I've never seen you defend me, so maybe you're not the good guy you so desperately want to be. Maybe that's why you came here in the first place, Minho. Maybe you want to be _bad_." he snorts dismissively.

Before Minho can reply, Kibum gets up and quickly plants himself right onto Minho's lap. He throws an arm behind Minho's neck and pulls him up so he's pressed chest to chest, so Kibum can feel his hammering heartbeat against his own.

Minho can't bear to look Kibum in the eye so he settles for hiding his face in his shoulder instead. This is evidently just what Kibum wants as he licks from Minho's neck to his earlobe before pulling it into his mouth and giving it a good tug with his teeth.

"Tell me why you came here, Minho." he whispers, voice like sin itself. "Tell me what you want, what you've been dreaming about ever since you first saw me."

"I...I can't," Minho replies, his voice broken. He tries to clear his throat over the giant lump in his throat and to pretend like he's not about to cry, but he knows Kibum can see right through it.

"Say it or get the _fuck_ out of my house," he growls. "I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity here, Choi. Either you open that pretty little mouth for me or you get out of here and lose any chance you ever had."

Kibum abruptly gets off of Minho and walks to what Minho assumes is his room, sending a heated look at Minho before disappearing into the room. He leaves his door ajar and Minho honestly wishes he'd just slammed it shut. It would have made his choice that must easier.

The invitation hangs heavy and Minho knows that if he crosses the living room and walks into Kibum's room, it'll change everything. People will know what he did and who he did it with. His reputation as a good, God-fearing, sports-loving, straight-A man's man will be ripped from his hands and there's nothing he can do to get it back.

He sniffles, running a quick hand over his face as he tries to control his breathing. He wrings his hands in his jacket and hears the seams tugging against the force he's putting them under. He wonders how much longer he can twist and pull at them before they finally rip.

"Fuck it," he whispers, tossing his jacket on the floor.

He stands up and walks the distance to Kibum's bedroom door quickly, thankful for his long legs. Part of him wants to knock, but then again Kibum likely heard him walk up and knows he's there. Still, Minho takes a second to calm himself before pushing the door open.

Minho looks up and once again feels like the wind got knocked out of him.

Kibum is lying on his bed in nothing but a pair of briefs, one hand down them stroking himself off.

Minho is filled with such a visceral urge to _touch_ , to _taste_ that he's amazed he hasn't jumped on bed and offered himself up yet.

"Well it looks like somebody made a decision," Kibum smiles, pulling his hand out of his briefs.

Minho's mouth waters at the glistening on Kibum's palm that could only be his own precome. He feels his own cock starting to harden in his jeans and knows that he's in for it now. There's no way he's leaving this room without knowing what Kibum's come tastes like.

“I...I want you to fuck me. Please.” Minho wets his lips just looking at the bulge barely contained in Kibum’s briefs. The "please" just slipped out, but judging by the way Kibum's eyes darkened, it was a good thing he did.

“Mmm, that does sound nice. But,” he sighs, “I don’t know if you deserve it. At least, not yet anyways. You did make me wait so long, after all.”

Kibum stretches like a cat and Minho's eyes are drawn to his deceptively soft looking thighs. It's a lie though, there's not an inch of Kibum that isn't as strong as he is. Minho's seen him dance and knows that beneath that weak facade is lithe, powerful muscles just waiting to prove their worth. He wants to bite and suck and scratch at them until they're no longer perfect, until Kibum is as visibly marked from today. He wants - no, _needs_ \- to know what sounds Kibum will make with Minho's mouth on him.

Minho realizes that Kibum is waiting for him to make a move so he shakily begins to pull his shirt off, not sparing a glance Kibum's way. When he reaches his belt buckle he has to draw a deep breath to try and still his shaking hands, but continues anyways. The zipper seems infinitesimally louder in this small room, the only other sound being Minho's labored breaths.

He hooks his hands in his boxers and figures it's best not to draw it out any longer, so he tugs and quickly kicks them to the side before pulling off his socks and standing fully exposed before Kibum, ready to do whatever he asks.

"Well Minho, it looks like you've been holding out on me," Kibum smiles as he shamelessly ogles at Minho's crotch.

Minho's barely half-hard but he knows that he's still impressive down there compared to some of the other players he's seen in the locker room.

"I really wish you did want to fuck me," Kibum sighs dejectedly, "because I would feel it for _days_."

Minho blushes and looks away. It's amazing how Kibum can say things like this and not feel a lick of shame.

Kibum rolls off his bed and walks towards Minho, stopping with barely a foot left between them. He sizes Minho up, observing him like he was a science fair project.

"Turn."

Minho looks up flustered, but quickly turns around and crosses his arms behind his back. He's never felt so vulnerable before, but it fills him with a sense of invigoration as well. He's never been one to brag, but he knows that years of sports have left him with a more than desirable body and it feels good to have somebody finally appreciating it, even if that someone is Kim fucking Kibum.

Kibum must appreciate what he sees because he quickly and happily hums to himself.

"Alright then," he says matter-of-factly. "On the bed, hands and knees."

Minho wants to argue, to ask why, to say _anything_ , but the look he sees in Kibum's eyes when he turns around kills any response he might have made. He simply bows his head slightly and makes his way to the bed.

The duvet is deceptively comfortable and for a moment Minho thinks about how nice it must be to sleep in a bed like this. He thinks about how Kibum must stretch out and wrap himself up like a present ever night. It's not what he should be thinking about right now, but it is a cute thought.

Even if it is about Kim fucking Kibum.

Speaking of, it seems like Kibum must have gone to the bathroom for something because Minho can vaguely hear him shuffling around what must be his medicine cabinet.

The moment alone gives Minho a thought to actually process what the fuck is going on.

He asked Taemin for Kibum's number last week, drunk texted Kibum the night before, and now he's naked on all fours on Kibum's bed waiting for him to come back and do God knows _what_ to Minho. And the worst thing is that Minho can't even find it in himself to be scared.

Sure, he might be nervous, anybody in their right mind would be nervous if they were at Kim Kibum's disposal, but it's more than just that. Minho hasn't felt this alive in years, possibly ever. As much as Kibum drives him up a fucking wall, Minho doesn't want to think about where he would be without this noisy asshole practicing until all hours in the open stadium across from the soccer field.

Kibum makes him feel angrier than anything half the time, but he keeps getting drawn back to him like a moth to a flame. He never thought about why they crashed together so often like they did, but the heat he saw in Kibum's eyes the first time they met in college - and almost ripped each other's heads off - was almost identical to the heat he's been seeing tonight.

Before he can think too hard about what that means for their relationship, Minho hears Kibum's footsteps and perks up from where he was lounging on the bed.

Kibum sits beside him, trailing a teasing hand across Minho's calves.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Minho wonders if he means sex with a man or just sex at all and pauses before shaking his head slowly. Don't get him wrong, he's fooled around a bit with a few close friends over the years, but nothing progressed further than a rushed and messy blowjob his senior year of high school.

He feels shame building up deep in his gut the longer that Kibum is silent and barks out, "I still know what I want, though. I'm not a kid, here."

"I never said you were," Kibum reassures. "I just want you to know what you're about to get into before we get started, okay?"

Minho nods again and decides that this is a conversation that's better had looking at each other as opposed to Kibum speaking to the back of Minho's naked body. He sits up and faces Kibum, pulling a pillow over his crotch and holding it tight to his body.

He nods as if to say _get on with it_ and Kibum nods before grabbing a pillow for himself, although he isn't completely naked like Minho is. The gesture isn't lost on Minho and he smiles softly for a moment.

"Just so we're on the same page, you've never had any sort of penetrative sex before?"

Minho nods, not meeting Kibum's eyes.

"Not even by yourself?" he asks slowly. Minho feels his face heating up as he thinks back to an aborted masturbation session when he was young and stupid and thought he could use sunscreen he found in one of the drawers of his bathroom for lube. Needless to say, it didn't go well.

"There was...once," Minho chokes out. "But I don't think it counts."

"Okay, well I guess I don't need to tell you that it's gonna hurt. You're gonna want to freak out and stop but if you let me work you out I can have you feeling better than you've ever felt. But I still want you to have some sort of safeword in case it gets to be too much, okay? No matter what you think I don't actually want to hurt you." he chuckles. "But since it's not easy to think of something that important right beforehand, why don't we just use the color system. Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is full stop. Got it?"

Minho nods, thankful that the pressure of choosing a safeword is off him for the moment.

"Good, and just know that you can pull a full-stop at any time. I mean I don't think you'll want to once we get started, but just in case." Kibum winks and Minho feels a laugh bubbling out before he can tamp it down. He continues, "Is there anything you won't do though? Anything that you already know you don't want to try, or do I have free reign here?"

"I mean I don't want you to, like, _pee_ on me or anything, but other than that I don't think so," he chuckles, enjoying the uneasy look that flashes across Kibum's face.

"Well I'm glad we have that in common," Kibum replies. "I don't care how tight your ass is, I'm not ruining my sheets because you want me to pee on you, Choi Minho."

Minho tries to stifle a giggle, but the indignation in Kibum's voice has him snorting before he can stop himself.

"Speaking of though, you might want to go to the bathroom and just wash up while I get some things set up, okay?"

He pats Minho's leg before rummaging through his bedside drawer and pulling out a frankly inappropriately large blue dildo.

"Uhm, I don't think I'm cool with that," he chuckles nervously.

Kibum looks up confused, then glances at the dildo and throws his head back with laughter that shakes his small frame.

"Trust me, that's not for you. At least not yet, anyways." he chuckles. "Just go pee and wash your hands, okay?"

Minho tries to shake off the image of Kibum working that dildo in him as he walks to the bathroom. No matter what Kibum thinks, he's not ready for that.

As he washes his hands, he takes the opportunity to do some light snooping of Kibum's bathroom. Aside from the usual toothbrush and various skin products, Minho sees a case that looks like it's meant to hold a retainer or bite guard and almost coos. Thinking of Kibum with a thick, blocky mouth guard in every night before he sleeps is almost too cute. It'd be like a dog with a cone on them so they don't bite at themselves.

"Did you fall in or something?" Kibum calls from the bedroom. "Get your ass in here already!"

Minho chuckles and quickly dries his hands off before heading back to what must be certain death.

What he sees gets his blood flowing straight to his dick.

Kibum has thankfully put the monster dildo away, but still has laid out a large bottle of lube, various silk scarves, a box of tissues, and has a wicked grin on his face.

"Come here, Minho," he says, patting the bed next to him.

Minho shuffles his way over, trying to ignore how his dick is getting harder in anticipation for whatever Kibum's about to put him through. He wrings his hands as he sits, trying not to think of what those scarves are for or why Kibum looks so damn cocksure over there. It's stressful.

Kibum leans in and examines Minho again before tilting his head down and pressing a soft kiss against the edge of Minho's mouth. The action is so tender that Minho's jaw drops, as if he didn't know Kibum was capable of being so gentle with anybody, much less with Minho.

Kibum takes advantage of Minho's momentary shock as he swings a leg over and straddles Minho in an exact replica of how he did when Minho first came over. This time he's prepared for Kibum's weight on him and wraps his arms around his slim waist before angling his head up for a kiss.

 _Goddammit, his lips are so fucking soft_ , Minho thinks. He's never making fun of anybody that's as meticulous with their appearance as Kibum is if it means their lips are as plush as Kibum's.

Minho needs those lips all over him, like _now_.

He pulls back and the debauched look on Kibum's face has him straining not to just rut against Kibum then and there. He thinks Kibum might not appreciate that. Apparently he reached up to tangle a hand in Kibum's hair at some point between when they started kissing and when Kibum shoved his tongue in Minho's mouth doing absolutely sinful things, because Kibum's normally perfect hair is all askew.

"Are you ready to play?" Kibum asks breathlessly.

"Take me," Minho nods quickly, equally out of breath.

Kibum nods before pushing Minho back onto the bed and crawling off his lap so he's standing over Minho's naked body. He finally takes this moment to rid himself of the pair of boxers he's been wearing and the sight of his cherry red cockhead causes Minho to let out an honest to god _whine_.

"Is that a fucking _dick piercing?"_ Minho cries, not believing his eyes. There's no way Kibum has a fucking dick piercing, there's just no-

"Do you want to touch it?" Kibum asks instead.

Minho's head is swimming but he apparently manages a jerky nod because he's suddenly got a handful of Kibum's cock and, yep, that's a goddamn bar through the head of Kibum's dick. Minho tentatively runs his fingers over the balls on either end of the bar, marveling at how they're warming up in his hands the longer he plays with it.

"How does it feel?" Minho asks, arousal heavy in his voice. He slowly jacks Kibum's cock, paying special attention to the pierced head.

"It's a lot more - _ah_ \- sensitive than it used to be," Kibum huffs, cursing under his breath when Minho rubs his thumb over the wet slit.

He pulls his thumb back and looks at the come covering his thumb as if he's in a trance before bringing the digit to his mouth and sucking the fluids off, moaning at the heady taste.

"Can I put my mouth on you?" Minho asks, looking up at Kibum. "Please? I just..I need to taste you, _please_ -"

Kibum cuts him off by thrusting his hips forward until his dick hits Minho in the jaw.

"Shut up and fucking _do_ it then," he rasps.

Minho nods quickly before reaching out a hand and pulling Kibum into his mouth. The sensation of metal against his tongue mixes with the tang of Kibum's precome and it's got Minho's mouth watering.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks just at the head and feels Kibum's hand tighten in his hair to the point of pain. Minho can feel the tears pricking at his eyes but knows that nothing short of a house fire could get him to let Kibum out of his mouth.

Seeing as how he's never actually given a blowjob before, it's likely that he's making a huge mess of it but Kibum's moaning like it's the best head he's ever had so Minho feels emboldened to take Kibum as far into his mouth as he can. Kibum might not be as thick as Minho is, but what he lacks in girth he makes up for in length and it's not long before Minho's gag reflex kicks in and he's pulling back, coughing to try and clear his airways.

Before Kibum can say anything, Minho rasps, "I'm sorry, I wasn't ready. Let me try again."

He looks up and waits for Kibum's curt nod before leaning back down with a hand at the base of Kibum's cock, desperately hoping he'll be able to take Kibum all the way until his lips meet his hand.

Minho picks up the pace after finding a rhythm that has Kibum tightening his hand in Minho's hair in a way that Minho could get drunk off of.

"You want to choke on it," Kibum moans out. "Don't you?"

Minho's eyes widen for a moment before quickly nodding, careful not to dislodge Kibum's hand from his head.

"Color?" Kibum asks quickly, his resolve slipping the longer he looks at Minho's split slick lips so close to his cock.

"Green," Minho whispers. "So, _so_ green."

"Open wide then," Kibum replies, using one hand to tug Minho's head back and the other to grip his jaw and hold it firmly, keeping it open.

Minho lays his tongue flat in his mouth as Kibum begins to slowly add inch by inch into Minho's mouth. He tries to breathe through his nose while relaxing his gag reflex because he needs to know what it feels like to really choke on Kibum's cock or he might just die. Before he knows it, Minho feels Kibum's head hit the back of his throat and has to actively remind himself to relax and breathe through his nose, otherwise he'll choke on his own spit and he doesn't want to risk a coughing fit at the current moment.

"Good boy," Kibum murmurs, running his thumb along Minho's bottom lip.

Minho swallows, feeling his throat contract around Kibum. Unfortunately, Kibum chooses that moment to thrust in and the combination of both has Minho gagging around Kibum, eyes watering once again. Despite the discomfort and the fact that Minho likely won't be able to talk tomorrow, he pushes on, hollowing his mouth and trying to bob his head and get as much of Kibum back in his mouth again.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna come down your throat." Kibum pants, placing his hands on either side of Minho's face so he's cradling his own cock in Minho's mouth.

Minho moans in what he hopes Kibum interprets as _please do_ before wrapping one hand around Kibum's cock and going to town, slurping up the spit and precome that's gathered at the head and stroking the rest of the length.

He remembers briefly that during the only blowjob he ever had, his partner paid special attention to the vein that runs on the underside of a cock and pulls off so he can do the same, trailing his tongue from Kibum's sac up the vein until he's back to the head that he cannot get enough of, pulling it into his mouth once again.

Kibum curses as the feeling of Minho's saliva starts cooling on his balls, causing them to feel tighter and tighter until he knows he's only seconds from coming.

"Open your mouth," he growls as he pulls his cock out of Minho's mouth despite his disappointed moan. He quickly strips his cock and aims for Minho's mouth area as rope after rope of his come splatters against Minho's face.

What manages to lands in his mouth is quickly swallowed and savored, Minho moaning at the taste of Kibum's release, something he knows he'll never forget as long as he fucking _lives_. He feels the rest of the come that splattered against the rest of his face slowly cooling and feels his cheeks heating up, imagining how he looks, sitting in Kibum's bed, covered in Kibum's come, with Kibum's cock resting on his cheek.

The barrage of sensations and images flooding Minho's head is all vying for his attention at once, causing him to flop back on the bed, willing them to shut the fuck up.

"Are you okay?" Kibum asks tentatively. "Did I go too far?"

"No!" Minho replies, sitting up quickly. "No, it's not that, it just is...a lot. I've never really...you know...and so this is all just a lot to process. My brain won't shut up."

Minho chuckles dejectedly, waiting for Kibum to laugh at him for being such a baby about this.

"Do you want me to take your mind off of everything?" Kibum asks, pulling Minho's hands into his own and massaging them out of the fists Minho had them curled into. "Do you want me to make you feel so good you won't be able to think about anything else?"

Minho's eyes flit to the silk scarves that lay forgotten on Kibum's bedside table, along with the bottle of lube. His heart race quickens at the thought of what Kibum's going to use them for and before he knows it, Minho nods, placing himself at Kibum's mercy once again.

"Okay then," Kibum smiles. "Before we get started, how are you feeling? Thirsty? Do you need to stretch out your muscles or anything? I need you to be honest with me because once we get started you won't be able to stop unless you call out "red," so I want to make sure you're all set now."

Minho gulps before conceding, "Can I please have some water?"

Kibum smiles and nods, "You really should stretch though, I wasn't joking around with that. Nothing kills a mood like a muscle cramp halfway through," he jokes as he walks to the kitchen to grab Minho a glass of water.

Minho takes a moment to breathe before rubbing his jelly legs to try and get the blood flowing back to other parts of his body again. Once he feels like he's no longer in danger of falling when he tries to stand, he gets up and begins to limber up. He bends over to touch his toes and appreciates the slight burn he feels before standing straight and twisting left and right, cracking his vertebrae. He rolls his neck and relishes in the pops he hears.

" _Eugh_ ," Kibum shudders from the door frame. "I fucking _hate_ that sound."

Minho pauses for a moment before twining his fingers together and cracking in one loud cacophony of popping joints.

The room is silent for a moment as Kibum levels his most sinister glare at Minho before Minho doubles over laughing.

"Ah, Kibum. You just make it so _easy_!" he chuckles.

"You know, I was gonna go easy on you because it's your first time, but-" Kibum starts, indignantly.

"No you weren't," Minho cuts in, smiling. "Because you know I don't want you to. So come on," he pats the bed, "and show me what you've got."

"Oh Choi Minho, you have no idea what you're asking for," he grins.

 _Probably not,_ Minho thinks, but who would he be if he didn't rile Kibum up at any given opportunity.

He hands Minho a glass of water and reminds him to drink slowly, knowing that he was likely about to chug it.

"A sloshing stomach isn't really conducive with getting your brains fucked out," he replies simply.

Minho nods, fair enough.

Once he's finished his glass he hands it back to Kibum and positions himself in the middle of the large bed, body relaxed and waiting for whatever Kibum has in store for him.

"Sit up for a minute," Kibum says, grabbing a scarf and reaching for Minho's face.

He leans in and positions the scarf so it covers Minho's eyes, wrapping it around twice so that Minho can't see through the slightly opaque fabric before knotting it tight enough that it won't fall or get mussed but loose enough that it won't cause Minho any actual pain.

Minho hears Kibum get up from the bed and misses his warmth for a moment before trying to hear where he went and what exactly he's getting. He hears Kibum rummaging through a drawer somewhere across the room and he assumes that must be where he keeps the _toys_ that don't fit in his bedside table.

The thought has Minho gulping nervously.

Kibum must find what he's looking for because he comes back and tosses something hefty on the bed. Before he can try and picture what it might be, Minho feels Kibum slide behind him and grab his forearms, holding them together in one hand while reaching for whatever he threw on the bed.

Minho feels something wrapping around his arms keeping them bound together and he realizes it's _rope_. Kibum is _tying_ _him_ _up_.

The rope is softer than Minho anticipated it would be and the feeling of it against his body is causing his cock to slowly harden again.

Kibum must notice this as he chuckles, "I thought you might like this." He doesn't pause in his work and continues to tie the knots on Minho's arms until they're up to his standards. "There," he sighs after a moment, "try that."

Minho attempts to move his arms, tugs and pulls at them but the knots Kibum tied are strong and Minho realizes that he's not getting out until Kibum unties him. He smirks faintly at that, wondering why exactly that thought is so comforting in this moment. He's completely reliant on Kibum to make sure he's safe and that should freak Minho out, but it doesn't.

Once Kibum is pleased with the work on Minho's arms, he slides out from behind Minho and holds him up with one hand while he pulls all the pillows on his bed behind Minho and lets him rest on them.

"How's that?" he asks. "Are you losing circulation or anything like that?"

Minho flexes his hands and wiggles for a moment before shaking his head, "No, this is good. Thank you, Kibum."

He adds the _thank you_ as a softer afterthought and blushes when he realizes he actually said it out loud.

_How embarrassing._

"You're welcome," Kibum smiles softly, pressing a soft kiss to Minho's cheekbone, right underneath the scarf.

He moves down to Minho's legs and Minho inhales sharply. He didn't know Kibum was going to tie his legs up too. If he does, Minho really will be powerless.

"Color?" Kibum asks, noticing Minho's body tensing up.

Minho takes a deep breath, in through the nose and out through his mouth, consciously calming down his body before replying, "Green."

Kibum hums in response before bending Minho's legs so his ankles are snug pressed against the back of his thighs.

"God, I'm so glad you're so flexible," Kibum sighs. "Looks like being a dumb jock all these years was actually good for something, huh?"

"Who would have thought?" Minho replies, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Kibum reaches for the rope and begins to truss up Minho again, starting with a quick tie around Minho's shin before wrapping the other end across Minho's muscled thigh and knotting it just as intricately and tightly as he had on Minho's arms. He then wraps the excess rope around the rest of Minho's thigh and calf, stopping to make small knots all up Minho's leg until his entire left leg is covered in that soft as sin rope.

Minho tests the ropes again, this time without being prompted and finds that they're just as tight as the ones on his arms, but not enough that they'll hurt him. He nods to Kibum and feels him move to the other side of the bed so he can do the same with Minho's right leg.

Before he knows it, both of his legs are tied up and he can no longer move any of his limbs. He supposes he could move if he threw all his weight to one side and tried to roll, but even if he did there wouldn't be much of a point because he can't exactly walk when his legs are tied and bent at the knee.

Minho is well and truly trapped in Kibum's web.

"Relax," he hears Kibum whisper in his ear. "Don't fight this, Minho. I told you I'd take your mind off of everything, didn't I? This is how. You don't need to think about anything, just about how good you're gonna feel. Trust me."

Minho nods, sagging back into the pillows and adjusting his body until he's comfortable because he has a feeling he's going to be in that one position for a while.

He feels Kibum relocate in between his legs and sighs at the feeling of Kibum's hands rubbing against his intertwined legs. The friction feels positively sinful and Minho understands why Kibum did this. If it feels this good to be tied up, he can't imagine what it must feel like for Kibum to know he _did_ this to him.

"Let me take care of you, Minho." Kibum murmurs.

Minho sighs, wishing for a moment that he could see what Kibum looked like, if he was feeling as affected by the sight of Minho helpless before him as he hoped Kibum was.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you now," Kibum says.

Before Minho can react, Kibum's mouth is on his cock, sucking the head into his mouth and stroking it with one hand. Kibum can feel Minho hardening in his mouth and slows his ministrations. He keeps his mouth on Minho but slows his strokes, removing his hand altogether.

The pace he keeps is almost torturous, leaving Minho panting and sweaty. The sensation is so good, but it's nowhere near enough. Kibum is giving him kitten licks and soft sucks when what he wants is to feel Kibum's hot mouth all around him. He tries to use what limited hip movement he can to try and thrust into Kibum's mouth, but the second he does Kibum pulls off completely.

"Try that again and I'm stopping," he warns. "I said I was going to take care of you, so _don't_ _rush_ _me_."

"I'm sorry." he replies quickly.

"For?"

"Being impatient."

"And?"

"Trying to rush you."

"Now all together," Kibum prompts.

"I'm sorry for being impatient and rushing you." Minho gulps. "I need to let you do what you want."

"That's where you're wrong, tough guy." Kibum's hot breath puffs over his still spit-slick cock and the hairs on Minho's arms stand up. "This is what _you_ want."

Kibum leans back down and grabs Minho's cock, stroking it once, twice, before pulling it up and out of the way. Minho's sac is exposed and in Kibum's mouth before he has time to think about what Kibum's doing.

Kibum pulls one ball into his mouth at a time while slowly stroking Minho's cock. He moans around the testicle in his mouth, causing a set of vibrations to run through Minho's balls. The sensation causes his dick to drool with precome, wetting Kibum's hand and making the tantalizing handjob even more sensuous. The slow drag of his own precome against his cock feels too good, combined with the feeling of Kibum tonguing at his most sensitive area, and Minho feels his orgasm building.

Kibum must have anticipated this because he once again removes his mouth and hands from Minho.

Minho swallows a whine and waits for Kibum to make his next move, whatever it may be.

He feels the bed dip as Kibum reaches towards his bedside drawer and Minho almost cries with relief because that means Kibum is grabbing the lube and he's finally going to-

Except when Kibum settles again, he feels another silk scarf against his torso before Kibum grabs his balls and hefts them up, placing the scarf underneath them and pulling it up until Minho's balls are pressed against his cock. Minho can't imagine _what_ Kibum is doing until he feels the silk on his cock and realizing Kibum is tying him up there as well.

He's giving Minho a makeshift cockring.

The pressure from the knot Kibum's tying is stopping the flow of any more blood to his cock and Minho could about cry. He was so close to coming, if Kibum just kept at it for a little while longer, but now he's trapped here as well.

At this point he can't help it. Minho lets out a pitiful wail once Kibum removes his hands and the feeling of his cock and balls being tied up finally registers with his brain.

"Don't cry," Kibum admonishes. "You'll ruin the scarf."

Minho wants to bite back, but he can't. He said he would trust Kibum and that's what he's going to do. He'll be god fucking damned if he gets bested by Kibum, especially when he hasn't even come yet.

He relaxes his shoulders and squares his jaw, trying to keep a semblance of control here, even if he knows it's all been practicality taken from him.

"There we go," Kibum croons. "That's a good boy. Don't fight me here, Minho. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

He slides his hands down Minho's inner thighs, hands bumping over rope, trailing over his handiwork and smiling. He drags a finger across Minho's balls, relishing in the shiver that runs through Minho's body.

The room is dead silent, save for Minho's occasional panting and Kibum knows a perfect moment when he sees one.

He quickly slides on his stomach and pushes Minho back on the pillows before pushing his tied legs up and spreading his cheeks. Minho's hole flutters at the sudden exposure and Kibum can't help but run the pad of his thumb across it to see it tense up some more.

Minho bites back a curse and can just imagine the smug grin on Kibum's face at the moment.

Kibum continues to rub his thumb against Minho's tight hole before slowly pushing in, breaching the first ring of muscle there. He waits a moment until Minho's body relaxes and pushes his thumb in to the first knuckle and lets it sit there so Minho can get used to the sensation.

While Kibum is cool as a damn cucumber with half his thumb in Minho's fucking asshole, Minho is straining against the ropes that bind him. Why exactly, he's not sure. It's not like it hurts, there's no real way it could. It's just so... _odd_. Minho can't decide if he likes the feeling or not and he's getting too many flashbacks of the aborted sunscreen incident.

But still, he trusts Kibum and tries to calm down before he hurts himself. The voice in his head sounds irritatingly like Kibum in that moment, but what else can he do?

Kibum twists his thumb slowly from left to right, letting the muscles there get used to some light movement before letting it sit again. The last thing he needs is for Minho to clench down the second he pulls his thumb out  and lose all the progress he's been making.

He moves down to rest on his forearms before leaning in and looking up at Minho. He wants to capture this next moment in his brain forever - he knows he'll jerk off with it for years to come, pun intended - and he leans in and gives Minho's sphincter leading up to his perineum a solid, wet lick.

True to his suspicious, Minho shoots up in bed, clamping down on Kibum's thumb with a shout. The ropes on his thighs strain as he tries to move them and Kibum just smiles, waiting for him to calm down again. It's almost cute how predictable Minho is. He can see a stream of precome dripping from Minho's cock to a pool on his abs, despite the fact that he can't get any harder than he currently is, nor can he come until Kibum lets him.

It's a valiant effort though, just how hard his cock is fighting the retrains like the rest of his body.

Kibum finally gets tired of waiting for Minho to chill the fuck out and leans up to push him back onto the pillows he set out for specifically this reason, holding him there with one hand until he feels Minho lay back down.

He hears Minho take a large intake of breathe through his nose and let it out slowly, taking that as his cue to continue.

Kibum trails his hand back down Minho's chest, dipping his fingers in the small pool of precome before reaching back up and shoving the digits in Minho's mouth.

"Suck."

Minho nods quickly, sucking on Kibum's fingers like it was his cock, getting every last trace of his own come off.

Kibum pulls his fingers out and rubs at Minho's bottom lip, wishing for a moment that he could lean up and kiss him. Unfortunately, he has other plans for his mouth and doesn't think Minho would appreciate a kiss right after Kibum's tongue was in his ass.

He leans back in and licks around his thumb, short quick kitten licks to get Minho acclimated to the sensation again before pulling his thumb out and quickly replacing it with his tongue. He probes his tongue in as far as it can go, wiggling it and getting Minho's hole nice and wet before placing his thumb back in.

The momentary glide of his saliva helps Kibum to sink most all of his thumb in Minho's hole, savoring the silky feeling inside. He starts to twist his thumb side to side again, slowly thrusting in and out. The pace is just as frustratingly slow as he'd been with the blowjob he'd given Minho, but Kibum knows it's worth it. As much as he wants to sink his cock into Minho right now and fuck him till he cries, he has other plans.

Plus tears really would ruin the scarf, it's _silk_ after all.

Once he sees that Minho's muscles relaxed enough around his thumb that he wasn't tight as a vice anymore, Kibum licks a broad stripe across his hole before finally pulling both cheeks apart and really settling in.

Kibum loves to eat ass.

He's not ashamed of it; it's a simple fact. Some people hate it, actually a lot of people hate it, but Kibum can't get enough of it. He loves the silky feeling of someone's inner walls fluttering around his tongue, he loves the heady taste of someone's most intimate area, and he loves how quickly it turns some people into boneless, weeping messes. Judging by the noises Minho is currently making, he falls into that category as well.

Emboldened with the knowledge that Minho loves this as much as Kibum does, he doubles down and gets to work.

He pulls back for a moment and spits on Minho's hole, using his thumb to rub in his spit before pulling back and diving in with his tongue again. He sucks at the rim and lets his teeth gently graze it before closing his mouth over the entire hole and giving a hard suck, drinking up Minho's shouts the whole time.

Minho begins a litany of _please, please, oh fucking Christ, Kibum please_ , feeling his brow sweating as his body tries to inch towards an orgasm but still can't.

Kibum giggles, actually fucking _giggles,_ before licking around Minho's hole and pushing his thumb back in. This time, however, Kibum wedges his tongue in alongside it and begins to thrust his thumb and tongue at the same time.

The feeling causes that same white hot feeling at the base of Minho's spine but knows it's only his body's wishful thinking. Kibum still hasn't untied him, still won't let him come.

He can do this though, because _god_ it feels so good. For a minute there, Minho thought he was floating. The pleasure was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he wondered how he lived for so long without knowing how good sex could be. Especially sex with Kibum.

Unfortunately, Kibum has once again realized how close Minho is to coming and pulls away, rubbing his thumb against Minho's rim once again.

"Color."

"Fucking _green_."

Kibum smirks and reaches for the lube, suddenly so grateful he bought one with a pump-lid dispenser.

He pumps a squirt of lube into his hand and rubs it for a second before scooping some up with a finger and rubbing it at Minho's split-slick hole.

"Oh god," Minho whispers, throwing his head back.

Kibum continues his torturously slow rubbing until he finally pushes his finger into Minho, at that same slow fucking pace. At least this time he used his pointer finger and Minho can feel him even deeper inside him. This finger also has much more control than a thumb, which Minho discovers when Kibum begins crooking his finger and tugging at his inner walls slightly, causing a slight burning stretched out feeling.

By the time Minho begs for another, his hole is already squelching from how much Kibum's been working him, and that was just one finger. He can't imagine what another will feel like, but he needs to know.

Kibum, surprisingly, complies and pulls out his pointer finger halfway so he can lube up his middle finger and slip it in as well.

The stretch doesn't come as that much of a shock to Minho this time and he actually feels himself relaxing into it. Kibum's making him feel so good and he's only got two fingers up there. This time when Kibum crooks his fingers, he rubs against something inside Minho that has him jolt like he's been electrocuted.

"What the fuck was _that_?" he asks breathlessly.

"What you were looking for the first time you fingered yourself, but never actually found. That's your prostate and it makes this whole _butt stuff_ thing a lot more fun." Kibum replies before focusing his attention back on Minho's hole.

He crooks his fingers against Minho's prostate again before scissoring his fingers slightly and speeding his fingers up. The faster he goes, the louder Minho cries and the more precome pools in Minho's stomach.

All of a sudden, Kibum has a lightbulb moment and slowly pulls his fingers out, smiling at Minho's whine. He reaches up and scoops up some of the (honestly astounding) amount of precome before rubbing it on his fingers and returning to Minho's ass. As he works Minho's own come into his ass, he mentally pats himself on the back. Innovation at its finest.

"God, you're getting so _wet_ for me, Minho. You're doing so good, getting so wet." he marvels.

Minho begins his _god, yes, please, more_ chant again and Kibum nods before lubing up and adding another finger.

"So good," he moans, trying to fuck himself on Kibum's fingers.

Kibum becomes more and more ruthless, pounding into Minho just to hear the squelching sound of the lube and Minho's come on his fingers. Each time he rubs against Minho's prostate, he feels his own cock getting harder just waiting to bury itself in that slick heat.

Still though, Minho's not there _yet_. He's not at the point where everything else falls away - where the only thing that matters is coming as hard as he can - and Kibum knows he can get him there.

He adds another finger before Minho can ask him to and marvels at the sight of Minho's ass stuffed full with four fingers, his hole shiny and red.

"Look at that," he grunts. "Look at how your tight little hole is opened up for me. You've been dreaming about this, haven't you Choi? Dreaming about getting split open on a big, fat cock, hmm? Waiting for someone to come and fill you up in ways you never let yourself think about, except for once. That's what you were thinking about, wasn't it? When you tried to finger-fuck yourself like this," he accentuates his words by plunging his fingers hard into Minho's ass. "You wanted to get stuffed. You want somebody to fuck you hard and make you take it, don't you Minho?"

"YES.  _God_ please, Kibum. Please, you know that's what I want, what I _need_. I need your fucking cock, please fuck me, Kibum please, I need it, I need you in me oh god, _please,_ " he babbles, drunk on the pleasure and feeling like he's somewhere else. Like Kibum has taken him away from everything else and all he knows is pleasure, like maybe that's all he's even known.

"Say it again," Kibum growls, his assault on Minho's prostate almost too much.

"I want to be fucked!" Minho cries. "Please Kibum, I want to be _fucked_!"

Kibum withdraws his fingers and reaches for a condom quickly, tearing it open and sliding it on. He lubes up and takes a moment to savor the feeling before leaning in and pushing in. His eyes roll back at how Minho is still so tight even though he had four of Kibum's fingers in him not two minutes ago.

He's too busy focusing on the blood pounding in his head to realize that Minho is crying.

But not _just_ crying, he's _sobbing_. Full on open-mouth, body-shaking sobs. Tears are soaking through the scarf, making it even darker than before and Kibum stops.

"Tell me your color right now, Minho."

If he was too busy thinking about how good it felt and ignored Minho telling him to stop he'll-

"Green!" Minho sobs, gasping for air. "Green, Kibum fuck! Please don't stop, I've never been so fucking _green_ before."

Oh.

Kibum doesn't need to be told twice and slowly sinks his cock in until he feels his balls nestling against Minho's cheeks. For a moment he just sits there and lets Minho's body adjust because - he's not one to brag - but his fingers are nothing compared to his cock and while Minho might be eager he's also a virgin for all intents and purposes. Kibum isn't a _beast_ , after all.

He rubs his hands across Minho's chest, playing with a nipple while he waits for Minho to come back to him and give him the go ahead to move.

"Yes," Minho croaks out a few moments later. "You can move now, please."

Kibum rubs a hand across Minho's jaw, rubbing his thumb against his jaw as a form of confirmation before slowly pulling back out, head falling forward at the almost too-tight drag. Minho must feel the same because the panting is back in full force, filling the silence once again.

Kibum's had his share of sexual partners over the years, has experimented and dabbled in almost anything a person can think of and he's had some fantastic lays. He's had people more experienced than Minho who taught him things he'll never forget, and he's had people - like Minho - who've never done anything that just wanted a beautiful boy to show them a good time. But of all the people he's fucked, he's never had somebody like Minho before. He's never had someone who craved submission like Minho. He's never had someone who was so enthusiastic about being fucked and it made Kibum feel like it was his first time too, which is absurd but true.

Kibum's balls begin to tighten and his thrusts become deeper, harder, more punishing. Minho, for all his grace, just takes it. Lies there and lets Kibum pound him as hard as he wants, never asking him to stop or slow down and Kibum fucking _loves_ it. He's never been able to use his full strength before, either because his partner didn't like it rough or because they didn't think he had it in him.

Minho though, he knows how strong Kibum is, knows that being a longtime dancer like he is means he's built up a body of strong, sinewy muscle that he's been waiting to utilize during sex. He wants to slam his cock into someone so hard he knows they'll feel it for weeks. He wants someone to take everything he has to give, and to give it back just as good.

As he looks at Minho fucking himself back on Kibum's cock, his orgasms punches its way out of him. He quickly reaches for the cockring scarf and unties it, jacking Minho's sticky-wet cock in time with his thrusts until he feels Minho coming in his hand. Minho thrusts as much as he can, painting his chest and neck with thick ropes of come, clenching helplessly on Kibum's cock. Kibum is not far behind and he's soon filling the condom with more come than he's probably ever produced.

He keeps stroking Minho, knowing that it's got to hurt having a rush of blood leave your body, especially when someone was as hard as he was. He continues until Minho moves away, quietly groaning at his overly sensitive cock. Kibum understands as his cock is already starting to hurt as well when he slowly pulls out, wincing at Minho's grimace because he knows that feeling well and knows it's never pleasant.

He ties off the condom and tosses it into the waste bin before leaning forward and untying Minho's blindfold.

"Careful," Kibum murmurs, mindful of the lights.

Minho nods mutely, opening one eye at a time. The first thing he sees is Kibum at his leg, reaching to start undoing the knots.

"Wait," he croaks, voice raw. "How do I look?"

He gestures to the rope and feels a blush rising up despite it all.

"Honestly? You look like you got fucked out of your mind. By, like, a lot of people."

"Huh," Minho hums quietly. Kibum swallows nervously for a second before Minho says, "I think I left my phone in my pocket. Can you take a picture?"

Kibum pauses, not sure if he heard Minho correctly.

"You want me to take a picture of you? Right now? All tied up?"

Minho nods, a dopey grin on his face. "I wanna remember tonight, at least in photo form. Plus I wanna know what had you fucking me so hard I thought I was gonna die."

Kibum looks up from where he's been rooting in Minho's pants and almost drops the phone. He swallows guiltily and is already formulating an apology when Minho cuts in, "If I wanted you to stop, I would have said so. Relax."

Kibum nods and unlocks Minho's phone, taking a few snapshots of Minho before getting back to untying him.

The knots are durable - have to be for a situation like this - and it takes Kibum a while to push past the post orgasm glow and focus on the task at hand. Slowly but surely, he manages to free both of Minho's legs. He looks up to say something but sees Minho laying back, basking in the afterglow and almost half asleep and any reply dies on his tongue. Instead he slowly stretches Minho's legs back out and massages them, trying to get the blood to circulate again.

He's almost loathe to bother Minho when he looks so peaceful but he knows Minho's shoulders must be screaming at him right now, so he slowly pulls Minho forward so he can slip behind him again. Minho sleepily hums and lets Kibum manhandle him and get to work on the knots on his arms as well.

Once Minho is finally freed, Kibum clears the bed and reaches for the box of tissues, slowly cleaning the drying come off of Minho's torso and face before gathering the rope and lube and placing them aside.

When he moves to leave the bed and head to the kitchen for something to drink he feels Minho's arm weakly shoot out to try and stop him.

Minho tries to say something, but it seems his body is too tired to produce anything more than a pitiful whine.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to get you something to drink," Kibum reassures. "You lost a lot of fluids and you're gonna feel like shit if you fall asleep now without putting some back, trust me. I'll be right back though."

Minho nods slowly, letting his arm drop and curling up on the bed.

Kibum shakes his head, not bothering to hide a small smile as he heads to the kitchen.

He roots through the fridge and pulls out a blue sports drink that he knows is technically for after practice tomorrow, but when he looks back into his room at Minho curled up in his bed, he figures he can buy one from the vending machine tomorrow before class.

As he makes his way back to his bedroom, he quietly nudges Minho awake, ignoring his groans at being woken up.

"I know, I know. I'm the worst person ever and you just want to sleep, but humor me, okay?"

Minho nods and slowly sits up, taking small sips of the drink until it's half gone and passes it back to Kibum to either drink or put up, Kibum can't really tell.

Since he doesn't feel as dehydrated as he knows Minho must be, he sets it on his bedside table and crawls into bed, firmly ignoring the way Minho's sleepy puppy dog eyes crinkle in happiness when Kibum saddles up against him.

"Shut up," he mumbles drowsily against Minho's collarbone. "It's my fucking bed in the first place."

Minho only smiles and settles into bed, pulling the blanket over Kibum and himself before nudging at Kibum to turn off the light.

Kibum groans but quickly rolls over and clicks the light off before turning back at looking at Minho a moment. He looks infinitely softer in the moonlight and Kibum can't resist the urge to lean forward and capture his pouty lips for one real, genuine kiss.

Minho must be too tired to say anything, but pulls Kibum in and presses his lips to Kibum's forehead in a silent _goodnight_ and _thank you_ and falls asleep shortly after.

Kibum nods minutely and nuzzles in, might as well make use of the human furnace while he's here.

If it's the most restful sleep Kibum's had in months, well that's nobody's fucking business but his own.

Minho will never tell, especially because he feels the same, but _infinitely_ more sore.

Worth it, though.

Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> im back! school is over and summer is here and i am back to writing!! nice
> 
>  
> 
> a few notes:
> 
> -kibum and minho have known each other since they were like 6  
> -their parents were neighbors (oh my god and they were NEIGHBORS) so they grew up pretty close  
> -then kibum moved to live with his grandmother  
> -when he came back minho had all these new friends who made fun of kibum for being Not Straight so they just hated each other from then on  
> -minhos phone password is his birthday (how lame) which is how kibum knew what it was  
> -kibum was being intentionally cruel to minho at the beginning bc he thought it was a prank and also bc he wanted revenge for the years of being taunted  
> -minkey keep really close tabs on each other at school even tho they Definitely Hate Each Other  
> -kibum got his dick pierced when he was 20 and cried for like 2 days afterward  
> -kibum is talented as hell like im talking juliard talented  
> -they walk to school together the next day and dont say anything to each other but minho holds kibums hand on the bus ride to campus and kibum LETS HIM!!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!! :-)


End file.
